Done to her
by BellaRoslin52
Summary: Life has a way of changing things...
1. Chapter 1

He can still remember the look on her face as he got out of her bed and made his way out of her bedroom, He didn't care at that moment he had gotten his itch scratched and he was fine with that, Deep down he still cared about her, but he let the gambling and alcohol take over his life, he had made his choice and that was to walk away from his wife and family to chase a dream that he knew would never come true.

Many years later he had returned to L.A to try and get his law practice back up and running, He hoped that he would run into her again, he was also hoping to pick up where they had left off when he left. But he wasn't expecting to find that things between them had changed..

He had been back in L.A. for a few weeks and tried to see her but she refused to have anything to do with him, he had been out one night with some of the few friends that he had left. That's when he saw her standing outside a restaurant waiting for someone, He walked over to her, "Hi Sharon how are you doing? She looked up to see him standing before her, "Hi Jack, I'm good, How are you? He looked at her again, "You look beautiful, she blushed, She looked at him, "I've been in town for a few weeks I've been trying to stop by and see but I guess you've been busy with work, She stared at him for a moment, " I have been very busy with work and life in general, "Plus there is nothing left between us jack, "we share children that's it. He looked at her, "yeah I know, She looked down to see her phone buzzing in her hand she quickly answered it, "well it was good to see you, I have to go now, "Oh ok, he stammered, have a good night, as he walked down the street, Once he got to the corner he saw a man walk up to her and kiss her on the cheek as he grabbed her by the hand as her face lit up, He had never seen her so happy and so much in love with someone like she was right now, Then he realized that the man was Andy Flynn, On one hand he was glad that she was happy and that she had someone to love and care about her, on the other hand he was mad at himself for walking away all those years ago leaving her alone, But that's when it finally hit him she really didn't need him anymore and that she was going to be just fine, She had a new love and she was happy, That's all he could really ask for her. He watched them walk into the restaurant hand in hand. He knew that she was better off and he would let her be happy, she deserved it…..

As they made their way into the restaurant andy looked at her "How was that you were talking to? He asked puzzled, "well your never going to believe who that was, he looked at her, "Now you've piqued my interest, She smiled at him, "It was jack, his smile faded quickly, as he felt his jaw tighten, she could sense that he was getting upset, "Andy honey look at me, he looked at her, her eyes bright and full of love for only him, "He's always going to be apart of my life we share children that's all we have in common now, "You have nothing to worry about as far as I'm concerned, " Sharon I'm not worried about you that's the furthest thought from my mind. " I just don't like the idea of him being here, "but you know what I'm not going to worry about it, I am happy with this life that you and I have created for ourselves, She smiled at him as she gently reached in to kiss him, "What was that for? " For being the sweetest, most loving man I ever met, and someone that I am madly in love with, "I love you too Sharon "Now lets enjoy this evening…..


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long walk back to his car, once he made it back to his apartment he sat down on the couch and stared at the empty room, He couldn't shake the image of her standing there looking as beautiful as always wrapping her arms around Flynn and kissing him like she didn't have a care in the world, She used to kiss him like that when they first started dating, After everything he had put her through and said to her he couldn't blame her when she stopped showing him any type of affection other than the occasional itch that they both needed scratched

As he sat there he thought back to the last time he saw her, She was happy to see him and she had hoped that he was actually going to stay this time and that they could be family that he had promised her so long ago but true to form he couldn't handle the day to day stresses of life and after their last time together he left her alone once again they had tried to work it out 100 times but 99 it didn't work, So he really couldn't blame her for moving on and finding love again with Flynn,

Flynn was a much better man than he was, He had gotten sober and stayed that way he fought everyday to keep his sobriety, He had to give him that one, But he just couldn't get over seeing his now ex wife in the arms of his old drinking buddy, and knowing that she would never be his again. As he sat there a familiar song come on the radio that he used sing to her as the dance with her around their living room and now it really hit him she was no longer his…

 _I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May._

 _I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)._

 _I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees._

 _Well, I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)._

 _Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Ooooh._

 _I don't need no money, fortune or fame.  
I've got all the riches, baby, one man can claim._

 _Well, I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)._

 _I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
With my girl.  
I've even got the month of May  
With my girl  
Talkin' 'bout  
Talkin' 'bout  
Talkin' 'bout  
My girl  
Ooooh  
My girl  
As long as I can talk about my girl._

He decided that he had enough for one day and made his way to his bedroom hoping to sleep the rest of this night away.

As they sat in the restaurant eating andy could tell that she had something on her mind, "Honey what's wrong? 'You have touched your dinner and you haven't said much, She looked up to see his dark brown eyes staring at her, "Oh it's nothing andy just thinking about my encounter with jack earlier, "It was odd even for him, "He didn't try to cause a scene he was actually nice, "Which bothers me even more, "Sharon honey you are just being paranoid, "Yeah I guess your right, "Let's just try to forget him and enjoy the rest of your evening she said as she smiled and held his hand in hers, "Sounds good to me sweetheart.


	3. Chapter 3

They had finished their dinner and were walking out the his car, As they made their way back to her condo she still hadn't said much, He was starting to wonder what jack had really said to her, Once they were in the condo they sat on the couch talking, when he looked at her and asked her, "Sharon what happen outside the restaurant with jack? "You said that he was acting strange? "Strange how? She sat a little straighter on the couch and looked at him, "I don't know he just didn't seem like his old self, He Just asked me how I was, and told he that he thought I looked beautiful, and "he told me that he missed me and that he was glad that I was happy, Andy sat there staring at her, "I don't like it sharon, He's up to something, "He's not up to anything andy, "It was just a random meeting nothing more, "Well I know you told Andrea that he's been calling you all week trying to talk to you, She sat there staring at him as he paced around the room, "What are you accusing me of Andy, She asked as she could feel her temper boiling up.

'Damn it Sharon I'm not accusing you of anything! He snapped, as she sat there staring at him, "I just don't like your ex husband trying to get back in your… "Nevermind! "Get back in to my what ? Andy, he stopped in his tracks, 'Nothing, He could tell that she was pissed, She stood up and walked up to him 'Your afraid that since jack is back in town that I'm just automatically going to hop into bed with him or that I'm going to let him back in my life? 'Is that what you were fixing to say? He just stood there in complete silence, 'Sharon, 'Yeah that thought did cross my mind once or twice, She couldn't believe what she was hearing, "how could you think that andy? 'He started to speak but nothing came out, He walked toward her he could see the tears falling down her cheeks, "Sharon, honey… as he got closer to her she stepped away from him and sat back down on the couch and looked at the walls, He sighed… he looked down at her, "What did you expect me to think, "I'm your ex husband comes back into town and acts like nothings changed between you two, " how would you feel if the situation was reversed?

He huffed, he knew that would get her started again, at this point the didn't care, he was upset and hurting and wanted to hurt her as much as he was hurting, "First off Andy you are blowing things way out proportion, "You make seem like I did something wrong? She was crying this time she didn't care if he saw the tears or not, He looked at her, 'I don't think that I am sharon, If it were my ex wife coming back into the picture like this you would be furious as well, She stood there in shock for a moment before she spoke, "I think you need to leave Andy, I don't want to see you right now, He looked at her shocked, "If I leave I'm not coming back sharon, She could feel "Darth Raydor starting to come out, "That's a promise I'm going to make sure you keep Andy, "you can show yourself out now, she sighed as she walked into the kitchen so he couldn't see her cry again, "Fine! Have it your way sharon he said as he walked out of her condo slamming the door a little harder than he meant to.

He walked to the elevator and text Louie, " _Be at your house in 10,_

A few seconds later louie responded, _"what did you do this time?_

How did he know that he's the one that messed up, he sent him one last text,

" _Will explain when I get there, long story…_

As he made his way out to his car he knew that this was going to be a long night, as he stood at his car he looked up to the top floor he knew which one was hers and he could that he entire condo was dark now, He knew that he messed up but he wasn't sure if there was any fixing it…. He got in his car and headed to his best friends house hoping that he could help him figure this out….

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

It had been several days since there fight and neither one of them had spoken to the other unless they just absolutely had to, they had gone back to calling each by their rank instead by their names, Which made the rest of the team feel very uneasy, It had been a long day of nothing but dead ends and she was sitting at her desk finishing up her paperwork when she noticed that everyone but her was leaving the murder room, Lt. Provenza stopped by to tell her that he was leaving and that he would see her Monday unless they got called out, "Have a good weekend Cpt, he said as he turned and walked out, leaving her alone with her thoughts, An hour later she was made her way home and sitting on the couch with a glass of wine and reading a book, she put the book down and thought back to their fight a couple of nights before, the more she thought about it the madder she got, How could he of all people think she would something so stupid, as she sat there her phone started ping on the table letting her know she had a text message, She picked up her phone and no surprise it was andy, she read his message and laid her phone back on the table and walked to the kitchen to get her another glass, as her phone pinged again, she sighed heavily as she sat down on the couch and read his messages.

A: _"We need to talk sharon.._

A: " _Are you not going to answer me?_

She just laid her phone back down on the table, she was still upset with him and didn't want to talk to him today all she wanted to do was take a bath and forget the day, She made her way to the bathroom and began taking off her clothes as the tub filled with water, she stepped into the hot bubble bath letting the hot water sooth her sore and aching body, After some time she got out the tub and began going through her nightly routine, she got dressed and laid down on her bed thinking about the last few days and how miserable she was with out andy, but she wasn't about to give in first, especially when he's the one that started the fight, it really didn't matter who started what all that matters is that it shouldn't have happen but it did and she couldn't change it. All she could do was just go on and try to make the best out of a messed up situation. She knew that eventually she would have to talk to him, After she did love him and she wanted to be with but right now she was hurt just like he was, She just thought that he knew her better than that… She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone knocking on the front door, she sat up and listen to make sure that she actually heard it, again she heard someone knocking, "who in the world could it be at the late hour she wondered as she made her way down the hall to the living room, As she got closer to the door the knocking got louder. She unlocked the door and opened it… "What are you doing here?… she asked as she stood in the doorway…

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

"What in the world are you doing here? She says as she stands there looking at the man in front of her, "I asked you a question Jack, He looked up to see her staring at him, She could tell that he had been drinking again, 'I wanted to see you again sharon, "You didn't answer my question jack, She was starting to get irritated with him, "You know your not welcome here and I don't want to see you, she started to shut the door in his face but he caught the bottom of with his foot to stop it, He pushes past her and walks into the condo, "What the hell are you doing jack she asked as she moved to grab her gun from the holster, He turned and looked at her, "you wouldn't shoot me would you sharon? "Don't tempt me jack! "Today is not the day, she said as placed the gun back in the holster and laid it back on the table.

"What do you want? She said as she stood in the middle of the living room glaring at him, He sits down on the couch and looks up at her. 'I take it there's trouble in paradise? He asked smirking at her, "That is none of your Damn business jack, 'So just tell me why you're here? 'Well I just wanted to see you and talk to you sharon, She looked at him, "what could you possibly have to say to me jack, 'Let me guess you need money or you need somewhere to stay? "well I hate to break this to you but we are no longer married and we haven't been a in a long time so do us both a favor and leave, as she walked to the door to show him out, He stood up and walked over to her as he pushed her up against the wall and started to kiss her as she was fighting him off, "Let me go Jack! He kept kissing her as he moved her legs further apart she could feel his hard member against her inner thigh as he started to run his hand down her body closer to her center as she fought to get him off of her! She finally got up enough strength to finally kick him in the groin, causing him to fall to the floor screaming and crying in pain, "I told you to let me go! "You didn't listen, she walked over and picked up her cell, " _This is Captain Sharon Raydor I need a couple of patrol officers to come to my home, My ex husband forced his way into my house and he needs some assistants, "No I didn't shoot him, not for the lacking of wanting to that is.._

She looked down to see him sitting up against the wall with tears running down his face, She could tell that she hurt him but at that moment she didn't give a damn, He looked up at her, "Why the hell did you kick me? He asked between ragged breaths, 'I told you to let me go and didn't so you got what you deserved jack, After a few mins she heard knocking on the door, she opened it to find two patrol officers standing there, Captain Raydor are you ok one of the officers asked as she let them in, "Yes I'm fine gentlemen, I would like you to take him down to the station and let him sleep off his drunk, "I'll deal with him tomorrow, They both looked at each other and back at her, "Yes ma'am will do. They get him picked up off the floor and get him cuffed, They walk to the elevator and they leave, She shuts the door as she walks back over to the couch, her phone starts ringing, she knows who it is before she ever picks it up, She reaches to answer it,

A: _'Sharon you ok? I'm mean Captain._

S: Yes Lt, I'm fine it's nothing for you to worry about I took care of it, she could feel the tears welling up as she spoke,

A: _uh ok then, I just wanted make sure you were ok. "you know you don't have to always be the strong one sharon, 'And this is andy talking not the Lt._

S: She could feel her heart melting as he was talking, " I know, she whispered Thank you for your concern Andy, "I'll see you in the morning,

 _A: Ok then sharon I'll see you in the morning, "If you need or want me I'm only a phone call away._

She hung the phone up and sat there thinking about their fight, and how much she really wanted and needed him right now, but she quickly pushed those thoughts aside and laid down on the couch just staring at the ceiling, she wouldn't be sleeping tonight…. She laid there for a while thinking about her life and how things had changed so much since her jack were married, and how alone she had been until she found andy, He made her feel beautiful and wanted, She missed him but she wasn't ready to admit that… Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day, She was almost asleep when she heard a faint knock again on the door, she looked at her phone it was 1am in the morning who in the world could be now, she wondered as she walked toward the door, she took her gun out of the holster and held on it as she got closer to the door, she looked through the peep hole and didn't see anyone, She took a deep breath to steady her nerves, "who is it she asked shakily, " _who do you think, replied,_ she stood there looking at the door and she turned and laid her gun back on the table, she opened the door to see a very disheveled andy standing in front of her, she didn't say anything she let him come in the house and she wrapped her arms around him as he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, They would discuss their fight tomorrow, right now she just wanted him to hold her.. As he brought her into the room he shut the door behind him and gently laid her down on the bed, she watched him as he took off his shoes and clothes and he slid into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her as they drifted off to sleep peacefully in each others arms for the first time in days…..


	6. Chapter 6

Sharon woke up to someone's arms around her, as she lay there it dawned on her that it was andy, that he had come over last night to comfort her after what happen with jack, she slid out of bed and went about her morning routine, unaware that andy was watching her, she stepped out the bathroom to see him sitting up on the bed staring at her, 'Good Morning, he said as he got up off the bed and got dressed, she stopped in her tracks and looked at him, "Good morning andy, she said coldly, as she walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen with him hot on her heels. 'He stood there looking at her as she made her coffee, "we have to talk sometime sharon, She looked up from what she was doing, 'yeah I know we do but right now is not the best time for that, she turned to look at him he had a hurt expression on his face, 'I'm sorry andy you didn't deserve that, she said as she walked over to him and hugged him, she felt him relax into the hug as he wrapped his arms around her. "I've just got so much on my mind this morning, He watched her finish making her coffee as she started to walk out he stopped her, "So what are you going to do with jack? She looked up into his dark eyes so full of concern and love. She sighed sadly, 'I don't know, I don't know what to do anymore, he watched her as she pace around the kitchen, as he watched her he could the sadness and the hurt in her eyes, he hadn't seen that in a long time and he knew that it was because of jack and everything he had done to her.

"Listen Sharon, she stopped and looked at him, 'Why don't you go on into work and talk to the jackass and see what he has to say, She looked at him, 'Andy I already know what he will say, 'It's always the same damn thing every time, In all the years he had known her he had never seen sharon look so defeated and so upset as she was right now. 'Listen sharon, just go and listen to what he has to say and then let Hobbs take it from there. She looked up at him, he could see the tears in her eyes, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried, He could feel his temper starting to boil at the thought of what jack did to her the night before, By now the entire team had heard what happen thanks to Taylor, but at the moment he wasn't worried about them, he knew that they would us the utmost discretion when dealing something that had to do with one of their own. They finally arrived at the murder room, she was met first by provenza who surprised her by giving her a hug in front of everyone, he whispered to her _, 'We'll take care of this jackass don't worry captain_ , she couldn't help but smile at him, who would have thought that he would be nice to her, she made her way to her office and shut the door behind her. As she sat her desk she thought back over the last couple of days and suddenly her fight with Andy really didn't matter anymore, she was so tired of fighting with the men in her life. That seemed to be the one thing that she was doing right here lately. Andy sat at his desk and watched her thru the window sitting at her desk with her head in her hands, he grabbed his phone and sent her a quick message, he heard her laugh seconds later she replied to him causing him to chuckle to himself. She was off in her own little world she didn't hear Tao knocking on her door, Come in Lt. , Captain the deputies brought jack up from holding and Hobbs is waiting in the electronics room with buzz and Julio, "Thank you Mike, 'Yes ma'am he turned and walked out of her office, she stood up and took a deep breath and put her game face on as she strolled out of her office and walked into electronics,

Buzz pulled out her chair for her as she sat down she looked at the screen and saw Tao and Provenza sitting with jack, who was not thrilled to be there, Provenza spoke first, 'Do you know why you are here , he asked waiting for a response, Jack looked between the two men, 'I don't have the slightest idea, he snapped at them, Tao looked at Provenza and back at jack, 'Well jack it seems that you assaulted an Police Captain in her home, and you tried to sexually assault her as well, Andy was standing behind sharon gritting his teeth the entire time, He wanted so bad to go in there and beat the crap of this jackass but he knew that's not what sharon wanted, she could feel his grip getting tighter on the back of the chair, she turned and looked at him,

'Everything ok Lt.? She asked puzzled, He just looked at her and huffed as he walked out the room, she looked at buzz and Julio and then back at the screen, Jack just sat and stared at the two men, they could tell he was thinking about saying something, 'I want to talk to sharon, I'm not going to say anything until I talk to her, Tao and Provenza looked at each other and got up and walked out of the room they were met in the hall by sharon and Julio, Tao spoke first, 'Captain what do you want to do now? He asked slightly confused, 'Well Lt. I've had enough of playing his games, They could all tell she was mad as hell, and they all knew not to cross her when she got like this, Which wasn't very often since she took over Major Crimes, Lt. Tao and Julio I will handle it from here and Lt. Provenza will you go find Andy for me, Thank you gentlemen, They all looked at each other as she walked into the interview room, Tao and Julio went back into electronics with Buzz and Hobbs, Provenza went to find Andy, She walked into the interview room, Jack looked up to see her walk in by herself , He knew he was screwed when she came in slamming the door behind her, She looked at him 'I just have one question for you jack, 'What the hell were you thinking? He looked at her, Sharon I'm sor.. Don't start I'm sorry junk jack we both know you don't mean it! 'You never have, 'I've tried to be nice to you but evidently that isn't working, The next thing they know she was in his face chewing him like a bull dog with a bone, she was putting him in his place, "Everyone was watching from electronics, Provenza found andy and brought him just about the time she was giving it to jack, He stood there and watched her, He had never seen her that mad before, He kind of liked it, it was something that he had never seen before, After a few more mins she came walking out of the interview room and spoke to Andrea, 'I think he's ready to talk now Andrea, She looked at Sharon, ' I would believe you are right Captain, Sharon walked by Andy and Provenza as she made her way out electronics and back to her office, She felt a headache coming on and wanted to get away from all the noise that was her ex husband…. Once she made it inside her office she found a note sitting on her desk.. Didn't have a name on it, She didn't have to wonder who it was from she already knew, She would have to handle that situation later right now she wasn't in the mood….


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a long day and it wasn't even noon yet. Sharon walked back into her office and shut the door. She sat down in her chair with a heavy sigh. She decided to drop the charges against jack; for the sake of her children. Who were more than upset that their father had once again tried to hurt her. Her team was surprised by her letting him go.

As she sat her desk it felt like someone was watching her; She turned to see Andy Staring at her through the window. She just looked at him and gave him a sad smile and returned her attention the paperwork on her desk. Andy looked at her few seconds longer than turned around to see Provenza staring at him mumbling something that sounds like "Idiots" He really didn't feel like arguing with the old man right now his mind was on other things that had nothing to do with work.

He decided to take a chance and sent her a text, To his surprise she answered him. They had a lot of talking to do; He sat his phone down and continued with his work.

She was lost in her paperwork when she heard a ruckus coming outside of her door; She could tell that it was Julio and Tao talking to someone. She stood up and walked to the door and opened to see a recently released jack standing there arguing with her detectives. She looks at mike and Julio; "I will deal with him guys." "Thank you both." she smiled at them as they walked back to their desk.

She pointed to her office and without a word he walked inside as she walked in behind him slamming the door. Jack looked at her; "Sharon first I want to apologize for what happen." She looked at him and didn't say anything. "Jack the only reason you are not in jail right now is because of our children".

"They have been hurt enough by you throughout the years they don't deserve anymore". He looked at her shocked he wasn't expecting her to jump on him like she did. "Your right sharon they don't deserve it." She couldn't believe what she was hearing he was actually admitting that he messed up. She looked at him a moment before she spoke again; "I'm glad you have finally wised up jack."

"If you don't mind I need to finish the rest of my paperwork so I can go home." He looked at her as he walked toward the door and walked out of her office and out of the murder room. She sent Andy a text message. "How about dinner?" "We have some things to talk about" A few seconds later he responded; _"Sounds great, your place or mine?"_ She smiled to herself as she read his text, "Your place sounds better," She didn't wait for a response she could see him laughing through the window.

She knew that they would be alright; She just needed to stop shutting him out and let him take care of her and let him love her like she deserved to be loved.

The rest of the day went by smoothly and they were actually able to get out at a decent time. He wanted for her like always did; He stood in the doorway of her office watching her move around her office with such poise and grace. She amazed the hell out of him; His heart skipped a beat every time she said his name or touched his hand. She turned to see him staring at her; Her cheeks started to turn red, He looked at her she looked beautiful as always;

"You ready to go sweetheart" he said as he grabbed her stuff and her hand as she reached over a kissed his cheek as they walked to the elevator and out of the building. As they made their way to the garage she snuggled into his side and held on to her tighter. He opened the passenger door for her as she slid into the seat and waited for him. They left the parking garage hand in hand.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Andy's house; He walked around the car to the passenger side and opened the door for her, As they made their way inside he was determined to make things right between them. After they finished dinner they sat on the couch they spent most their time talking and laughing and kissing, and just enjoyed being together.

She could see him staring at her, She turned and looked at him; "What is it?" She asked as she turned to face him. "You don't have to tell me but what happen in your office between you and jack?" "It went really well actually he knows he messed up and that he needs help which we both know he will never get." "He knows that he was given another chance to fix his life." But it remains to be seen if he actually does that or not." "I told him the only reason that we were letting him go was mainly because of Emily and Ricky".

"They've been hurt enough by their father they don't need to deal with this too. He just stared at her, "You are an amazing woman Sharon Raydor." "You know that." She smirked at him, "Oh really" "I hadn't noticed" she giggled.. "Oh so you find that funny do you!" she looked at him "Yes actually I do!"

She stood up to stretch her legs as she made her way to the kitchen to make herself some tea; he walked up behind her and picked her up as she squealed "ANDY as he carried down the hall." "Put me down!" as she started giggling harder, "Nope!" we have way to much time to make up for!" He laughed as he carried into the bedroom and shut the door with his foot, Shutting out the world for just a little while….


	8. Chapter 8

They spent the rest of the afternoon and evening in bed just enjoying the peace and quite. She lay with her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. She looked up at him he was smiling at her while he ran his hands up and down her back.

"Andy honey I just wanted to say thank you for not losing your temper with jack this morning." He squeezed her tighter as he sat up in bed resting against the headboard.

"Your welcome sharon" "It took everything I had not to just choke the life out of him." "But I knew that you wouldn't want that and that you would handle him as you always do." She sat and stared at him.

"I've been doing it for so long that it's just second nature to take care of myself. She smiled brightly at him as she traced circles on his hand.

"Andy all of this so new to me and I'm not used to having someone here to stick up for me and to defend me. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He had never seen her open up to him or anyone like this before.

"Sharon I understand completely how you feel." "But you know that you can always depend on me no matter what happens whether it's good or bad it doesn't matter. "I'm never going to leave you like he did. "You know me better than that. She looked into his dark brown eyes and she saw the hurt and also the love in them.

"I know Andy but it's a hard habit to break." "Cause once you've learned to be lonely it becomes your comfort zone." He couldn't believe this beautiful, intelligent woman was pouring her heart to him. He felt like a real jackass for acting the way he did in front of her and the others.

He wrapped his arms around her as they lay back down in bed letting sleep finally take them under.

After several hours they were awakened by someone banging on the front door. Andy sat up in bed and reached for the lamp. "Who in the world could it be it's almost midnight." Andy snapped. "How am I supposed to know who it is!" Sharon snapped back as they slipped on their robes and made their way down the hall with their guns drawn.

She looked through the peep hole and saw who It was and she quickly opened the door. "Ricky what in the world are you doing here?" She asked her son puzzled.

He stared at her. "Well mom dad called and told me that you had him arrested." He finally told me what he did and I wanted to make sure that you were ok. "But I see that you are doing just fine he said pointing between his mother and Andy.

She really hadn't told her children much about them dating. It wasn't really any of their business but she would tell them so they could get to know him.

She looked up at her son blushing. "Yes honey I'm fine."

"He told me why you let him go and you know you didn't have to do that." "Emily and I would have understood if had thrown him in jail." Andy was standing behind her as she stepped back into his waiting arms.

After a few minutes sharon looked at her son. "You didn't have to come all the way down here all you had to do was just call I could have told you. He smiled at his mother. "I know but I wanted to get away from everything for a day or two and this gave me the perfect excuse. She hugged her son tightly.

She turned around to see Andy standing there watching them. "Mom did I interrupt something?"

"Umm no honey you didn't we were sleeping when woken up by you banging on the door."

"Sure you were" "Since when do you sleep without any clothes on." "He smirked at his mother as she punched him in the arm. "Ricky!" "You are not funny." He was practically snort laughing at his mother. Andy was laughing just as hard at her. "Andy you aren't funny either."

"I'm sorry sweetheart" "That was funny though" he said as he wrapped his arms around her again. She pushed him away as she huffed at him. He looked at Ricky. "I think your in trouble now." Ricky looked at him. "Yeah your probably right. "But no matter what I know she still loves me!" He says as he looks at his mother ginning like an idiot. He is definitely his mother's child he thought to himself.

"You better believe it buster" She smirks at him. "Well it's getting late and I'm tired so I'm going to bed we can talk about all of this tomorrow. "You and Andy can do whatever you want to do."

Andy walked over to her. "Uh Sharon do you want me to leave or do you want me to stay?"

She looked at him a moment. "No actually i want you to come back to bed with me and hold me." She smiled sweetly at him.

"What will Ricky think?" He asked puzzled. Ricky had been listening the entire time.

"Andy I don't care if you stay." "I know you and mom are dating and I don't have a problem with it." "I'm just glad she's finally happy she more than deserves it." He said as he gave his mom a hug and kiss on the cheek as he made his way down the hall to Rusty's empty room. "I love you mom" he said as he made his into the room.

"I love you too honey"

"How about we go to bed and you hold me the rest of the night." "How does that sound Andy?"

He follows her toward the bedroom sounds good to me. "Lead the way sweetheart!" As they closed the bedroom door behind them.


End file.
